Fade to Black
by Wondermorena
Summary: Porn stars Gold and Zelena are cast as leads in a new film however due to some personal space violations, a last minute casting change is made in the form of newcomer Belle "Lacey" French
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea over the summer after I made a bet with a friend over it although it wasn't until a few months I began smoothing out the details. I have somewhat of the chapter written but if anyone would like to see any other prompts for this do let me know.  
**

 **Happy New Year**

 **EmilieBrown thanks for the cover :)**

 **Chapter One**

The week had not yet started and already a new script was now being finished and ready for distribution. Ramsey Gold had already begun to receive a new headache as he went up to towards the office of the director not caring whether she was busy or not. He walked so fast towards the office, the secretary did not have time to stop him or warn her boss of the upcoming storm heading to her office.

For the past five years, Ramsey Gold has worked as an adult film actor for Seadevil Studios, a film studio run by heiress Ella DeVil and her partner; a former adult film actress named Ursula Tentacles that mainly target towards the female demographic. Years of drama school taught him how to better his craft even the possibility of being rejected for roles but it hardly prepared Gold for the realities of the harsh world as auditions while time-consuming, are not a source of income. Working in pornography had not been the ideal dream but the work was steady and the pay decent. At first it started as a joke from one of his former roommates suggesting he audition when it became apparent the lack of funds meant he was unable to properly care for his then infant son; Neal as his mother had left them several weeks after Neal was born due to her anger of the couple living an impoverished lifestyle.

At first Gold believed the audition to be one of Jefferson's jokes until he walked on set witnessing a sexual scene being filmed. Embarrassed, Gold was ready to leave the set until he was stopped by Miss Tentacles who had let him know the situation. Persuading the then 23 year old to consider an audition and decide what his options were. Gold's audition was such a success according to the directors that they gave him $1000 upfront for his services along with a card to call them should he consider coming back. Feeling ashamed and repulsed by what had happened. Gold went back to his apartment ready to throw the money into the garbage disposal until he noticed Neal sleeping soundly in the crib with his neighbor; Martha Potts greeting him as she finished getting the infant ready for his nap.

Deciding his son's welfare was more important ego, Gold called the studio nearly an hour later to start up a contract and get filming ready. To his luck, he became just what the studio was looking for as most of the audiences they targeted were more interested in variety rather than bulging muscles and silicon covered actors as there was some level of competent acting involved in these productions with plot idea coming from a website prompts. Another main factor to his success had been his size which gave him the nickname of "The Glaswegian Spinner" making him not only an absolute joy to work with but fairly popular with the audiences. The pay was great causing him within the next year to buy a two story Victorian style home for him and Neal, and even began investing in property where should the appeal of the business finally disinterest him, there would be some money put away for him to not only to bounce back but to also set up for Neal's future.

The adult film business had not been the best start but at least there wasn't anything for Gold to complain about as both Ursula and Ella cared about quality first and foremost. They did extensive background checks on their actors, gave monthly health and drug tests even began trusting their rising star in letting him have first-hand on how to handle the business should he ever be interested in making his own studio in the future. While financially Gold could consider himself to be in a better place; despite having to sleep with women for a living, he always made it a personal rule to never date any of his co-stars. It wasn't the actresses weren't gorgeous as he sometimes enjoyed the retake shoots far more than he led on but it would mean having any of these women meet his son and he was worried about Neal becoming attached to any of them should the relationship not work out. Regardless of being closed off in dating, Gold still had fairly professional and some great relationships with many of his co-stars as several insisted they work with him again where he was a great commodity towards Ursula and Ella that he was given approval to work with whomever he deemed the best.

However, Ursula and Ella in spite of being hands off creatively with their studio which made them money in the past, they tended to make some hasty decisions. One of these decisions had been the six months previous in casting Zelena Greene; the daughter of a former investor for their pornographic spoof of _Wicked_ casting her as Elphaba and Gold as Fierero. Zelena wasn't a novice in the industry as she had been there as long as Gold had been yet she had a reputation for being a diva on set but would constantly be hired only because she was absolutely spectacular at her job. Her red hair and sex appeal made Zelena be an attractive commodity to both men and women as she was shown to be playful with a model's body. The film had been grueling to work with because Zelena always would demand for something to be tinkered differently or that her make up wasn't green enough. While those were situations Gold could understand as he would occasionally point out something wasn't right but in the case for Zelena, it meant spending more time with her as she practically made it very clear that Gold was an extreme delight to work with. Always demanding that they rehearse their lines together but it wasn't their dialogue Zelena wanted to work on surprising Gold as he would be exhausted by the time the day's shoot ended. On one occasion, she even came to his house with groceries insisting on making dinner for him and Neal. His annoyance soared as the only way she would have gotten his address would had been from Ursula. Other than Ursula and Ella, Neal has never met any of the people his father worked with. Zelena had not even tried to feign her disinterest in the boy throughout the entire evening as she tried to feel up the father at the dinner table even suggesting she spend the night. Neal wasn't excused from the table for five minutes until Gold demanded Zelena leave followed by threatening her with a restraining order should she ever come near him or his son again other than work. The rest of the filming resulted in Gold avoided Zelena during filming where to his delight lasted for another few days. Then after the filming was complete he had heard she moved to another studio in New York. Which if he was honest with himself gave him a piece of mind, Gold had not given a moment's thought to Zelena until the upcoming weekend when Ursula sent him a script for an upcoming Lolita Series. The script wasn't as bad as he thought it would be and the series seemed something fun to do until he heard from someone in the studio Zelena Greene insisted to be hired as the female lead. It might have been a joke in the beginning until he got a text from Zelena stating in a sexually graphic matter how she was looking forward to working with him again. It was bad enough he needed to see her again but it meant working with her exclusively for what would be 8 films during the upcoming year.

Getting to the bottom of it, Gold drove like a madman from his house before acquiring some items he kept hidden, then stormed into Ursula's office already seeing her typing up on her laptop with her eyes glued onto the screen. Throwing the script onto her desk, Ursula turned towards him keeping her snide smile towards him. "Good morning Ramsey, you seem to be in a lovely mood today"

"Can you please explain to me why is Zelena going to be working here again? The last time she sent me harassing phone calls, broke into my house and scared my son all because I refuse to sleep with her after the cameras stopped rolling. Ursula I want you to get me out of this contract please. Or at least hire someone else" Looking over the script towards her direction in showing some highlighted portions "I read this script carefully and Zelena isn't the right body type for this to work. Lolita needs to look very young and Zelena does not have the innocent look to pull off an 18 year old girl." Though Gold always considered himself a professional first and foremost, when he became desperate for something to go his way, he would not care who stood in his way even if it was someone who he might have considered a friend.

Rolling her eyes as she took a sip of her coffee, Ursula looked at time annoyed that the day started with the petty complaints of porn actors. "Those were six months ago and for all you know, Zelena probably moved on and just wants to come back. I have never heard you say this speech when working on numerous occasions with Cora, Anastasia, Ingrid, Emma…."

"They were different; none of those women demanded to fuck me with my son being not even ten feet away."

"Oh poor you, must be a terrible burden to be surrounded by beautiful women who want to know the secret of the kilt." Ursula shrugged.

Bringing a folder of paper containing records dated and stamped six months prior "these are all phone records and emails determining Zelena has not bothered to leave me along during the entire duration of the filming and even sent me this recent message which I acquired a copy from the phone company. I never want to work with this woman again. Either you find someone else for this or I walk…"

"Come on Gold aren't you being a bit melodramatic? Zelena is one of the best actresses in the business we are lucky to have her. Your collaboration still has the highest hits in the studio's internet sales. This woman has always been professional in the past, not her fault that she was gained temporary insanity due to that golden cock of yours."

He started slowly breathing in an effort not to lose his temper, "I hate to break it to you Miss Tentacles but sexual harassment works both ways. I also have a standard contract for this studio that states explicitly should any of the actors be found with evidence they have made either unwanted advances towards anyone working for Seadevil Studios they will not only be fired but are permanently banned from any and all contact along with the police being involved."

She looked over the standard contract that all the employees receive before starting with her eyes bulging as she saw the clause he was talking about, looking up at her actor who had begun mentally preparing his mental victory. "What do you want? I fire her and her father will never hear the end of it and the studio will shut down causing everyone to be unemployed."

Ursula may be a shrewd businesswoman but convincing people she had a heart was too laughable. Even if Jonathon Greene had the ability to ruin Ursula and Ella, the studio would continue to be a success and Gold's livelihood was still intact due to the distribution sales of their movies. "You have three days or I will walk and my contract does state I own the rights to my films should a disbandment occur."

She finally stood up looking at the shorter man dead in the eye "You're bluffing…"

"Am I Dearie…you've got three days and my phone will be turned on to expect that call." He already knew he was victorious on this round as he walked out of the office leaving Ursula with her mouth opened still in shock.

Ursula closed the door accepting the realization that Gold was right, Zelena was a liability and that she needed him more than the other way around. She liked Gold, considered him a friend whenever he wasn't driving her crazy and loved Neal as though he were her nephew. Taking a deep breathe, Ursula gathered her phone needing to make the necessary corrections.

"Ella, its Ursula. We've got a problem…."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

To Gold's surprise, Ella announced the studio would be shutting for at least a week with everyone being on paid leave.

She wasn't happy about it even going as far as to try make the blame go to Gold but he knew she was only annoyed that it meant she would have to flex her creative muscles rather than taking the easy way out and lose money. Something Ella cared more about than making sure the studio was in working order where the profits pertaining from it. It would mean listening to Ursula than just agreeing to everything followed by going to the nearest bar for a gin and tonic.

"Ramsey I will make sure you'll be blacklisted in the anything where a camera is nearby!" She shouted at him over the phone already smirking as he pictured Ursula on her laptop near Ursula looking over tapes with gin on standby ready and a smirk to hear from Ella he is right after she finishes berating him on the phone.

He heard this threat several times a year where at this point humoring her was the only way he would get through without laughing and getting into another problem. "I understand dearie, and then you will thank me and love me when the profits go in. Don't get too much of a hangover Ella, counting on you…..Alright I will reverse my spot in hell then. Bye"

For most of the cast and crew, it meant a few days of rewriting several scripts or double checking sound and film equipment even going over costume and make up supplies as those would always need to be given special attention. For Gold, it gave him a little bit of time to spend with Neal as between the long hours and the boy himself recently starting school there had been little time for them to have seen one another as he continued to leave Neal in the care of Mrs. Potts during the afternoons and sometimes evenings. During the week off, they managed to spend time either going to the park, playing football or visiting Jefferson for playdates as he had a daughter who was the same age as Neal. Rather than giving Neal the latest video game or draining his checking accounts in buying out the whole toy store, one of the most effective ways Gold would ensure in the boy smiling was their weekly ritual of going to Granny Lucas' Diner for burgers and ice cream.

They went to the 1950s decorated diner taking their usual seat greeted by a plucky blonde waitress named Ashely who was quite taken by Neal as she never asked him questions in which the boy was always ready to answer in a polite way as Gold tries to comprehend how did the wait staff manage to be in a genuine good mood even into the evening while on their standard roller skates.

"Papa, can I have those same shoes?" Gold looks at Neal who to his horror is pointing out towards the skates.

He knew there wasn't anything he would deny but there was a limit. "Maybe when you are a little older, don't forget you still need to use the wheels in your bicycle"

"But I think I can stop using those. Uncle Jeff has been teaching me to balance myself." Remembering the previous occasion when Neal swore he did not need the training wheels resulted in riding on the driveway with no control followed by landing on the lawn resulting in a few cuts and a crying bout. Although he was sure Jefferson might have been saying this to make a five year old happy, he would have be sure another accident didn't happen.

"Oh he does? Tell you what, if you can show me by let's say this Saturday that you don't need the training wheels anymore. Then I will buy you roller skates. Deal?"

The boy understood to one must never break a deal where unable to shake hands since Neal's body was not extending unless he moved, Gold just had it where they would drink their lemonades as a little toast." A few minutes later, Ashley arrived with their food with Neal's mouth already drooling needing to be careful not to eat too fast. When Ashely left, Gold looked up for a second noticing from a table down a young woman continued to stare at him when the second she noticed he paid attention, she turned back to notebook sucking on the straw of her ice tea, pretending nothing occurred.

From what Gold saw of the girl, she looked to be fairly young maybe still in high school. Her hair was tied in a ponytail where some strands of her chestnut brown hair crept into her face needing her to place the strand either on the back of her ear or to the side of her face. She was wearing glasses covering up her eyes, which he thought were a crime to have covered as they were the most gorgeous blue eyes he ever laid upon.

He then saw she looked up seeing he was now staring at her giving her an awkward smile. This time he tried to pay attention to his food as Neal noticed he was fidgeting. Gold made a few glances seeing she was still staring at him even giggling to herself. _Even her smile is gorgeous._ In his attempt to keep his composure, Gold tried to put ketchup onto the chips but the bottle became too stubborn for him as he continued to squeeze and squeeze until the pressure on the bottle surfaced causing bits to the ketchup to rather land on his chips into his light blue dress shirt.

The girl expressed a sympathetic smile at Gold as he tried to keep what dignity one would have when condiments spill onto one's clothing. Neal on the other hand, decided to start laughing.

"Right Neal, papa needs to be more careful next time. Stay right here" retreating to the restroom, Gold tries to clean the stain out were some of it does come off but his shirt is still left with a large wet spot on his abdomen. Accepting defeat, he goes back to his table seeing a confused Neal and finding the girl to have left.

"I'm sorry papa" stated the boy

He sighed, "no…it's not your fault. Come on let's take these to go and get an ice-cream". Neal agreed to that getting the boxes and check ready as they headed out the door into the parking lot when suddenly Gold's phone rang to his surprise finding it to be Ella. "Hello?"

"Evening Ramsey darling, Ursula is sending out an email for everyone to come back to the studio first time in the morning as we found the right girl. Well I mainly did with my good eye and Ursula just either agreed or deleted photos."

 _In other words, Ursula spent most of the week looking over tapes while I criticized everything wrong with the girls._ Is what Gold thought Ella really meant. "Excellent, see how good it is to stretch some muscles."

"Don't flatter yourself loverboy, you might find something wrong with her. Her name is Lacey although she's new and from what I noticed in her resume, seems to be very enthusiastic in working with you. Best be in a vigorous mood tomorrow. Cheerio darling" Hanging up there, Gold continued to focus on his driving dreading and anticipating on what to expect the next day on set.

Receiving a text as he woke up to meet his new costar at their office, Gold drove off as fast as he could already having his nerves get the better of him. He would not be surprised if filming would either start today or tomorrow but if it meant having shot meeting the new costar then he would have to expect filming until late onto the night. Knocking the door this time to find both Ursula and Ella there already a strange task for it being early as they both looked at him with an expression which meant everyone would be leaving the office happy.

A second after he arrived in, there was another knock at the door in which Ursula personally went over to answer it. "Miss Lacey, come in we were expecting you. Ramsey, meet your Lolita" Gold turned around taken back believing he now was ready to head over to the nearest optometrist and get glasses he desperately needed at the moment.

The girl from the diner was standing in front of him looking as casual and normal looking as he remembered her from the previous day. This girl look too normal with light jeans, ponytail, sandals and a white peasant blouse which Gold thought showed off her pale skin rather well. This time however the glasses were taken off revealing those blue eyes he had been captivated with. Already Gold was looking at the exists wanting to leave as fast as possible, if this breathtaking creature was to be someone he needed to have sex with, then he would have to take at least three cold showers before the day was out.

"Good morning" she said in a tone he immediately picked up to be Australian but still sounded lovely.

For some reason, the words were unable to come out as he saw Ella leaving the room with Ursula heading after her. "Alright, we will let you two get better acquainted just buzz the intercom when you want to be let out. The pair where stunned when Ursula closed the door hearing the click of the knob. They started looking around the office, nervously walking around a few inches as Gold walked into the couch trying his best not to faint. A second later, she followed sitting next to him looking straight at the opposite direction increasing the awkward tension between them.

She could see he tried his best to look around leaving her no choice but to get up and grabbing a Styrofoam cup from the nearby cabinet but instead of getting the water, she went towards the cupboards looking for something else. "If you're looking for the coffee or tea, their rubbish is not worth your time but if you want something stronger let me show you. He got up heading towards Ella's desk towards the back compartment on one of the drawers revealing two bottles of whiskey, a bottle of gin and rum. He took the bottle of whiskey heading over to the kitchenette noticing his companion kept looking towards her side across the door then looking at him as he started getting the drinks ready.

"Not to worry, Ella practically would have felt insulted if we don't take some. If that woman would find it possible, she would try to switch the plumbing from water to gin." she laughed back causing to laugh too pouring the drinks onto the cups.

"Yeah she's quite a character. Really brazen in her questions that I thought it was an interrogation rather than an interview."

He handed her the cup filled to at least a quarter of the way as he started to realize they would not be there for long. "So Lacey…"

"Belle actually, if I am going to be working with you for eight films, it would make more sense for me to at least trust you with my name."

That was something Gold was not use to as the industry mainly as aliases was practically expected where even someone as young as Belle would have wanted to remain anonymous for a bit. "Alright Belle, what should we toast to then?"

"How about to the start of a great filming relationship? I really do look forward to working with you Mr. Gold" They took their drinks as she winked back him leaving Gold once again speechless and quickly reaching for a second drink.


End file.
